


Nighttime Lullabies

by emmas_storybook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daddy killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmas_storybook/pseuds/emmas_storybook
Summary: Based off the following prompt: "How long have you been standing there?"





	Nighttime Lullabies

_“And she moved through the fair. And fondly I watched her, move here and move there.”_  
  
Emma leaned on the wooden door frame and listened intently to the song that Killian sung to their little girl. She loved the way his voice glided along with the notes he was singing. Back when Emma was seventeen and abandoned in jail, she would have never imagined herself having this life. Even after they met, it had taken Killian years to break down the walls that Emma had built up to protect her heart. Sometimes it still surprised her a bit, how drastically her life had changed since then- and for the better. Save for the occasional quarrel about trivial subjects, they had a close to perfect life together. Killian had lovingly taken in Henry as a son of his own, and now they had Hope to raise together.   
  
“How long have you been standing there?” The soft, husky voice startled Emma from her thoughts. Killian was wearing a smirk on his face and doing his signature eyebrow raise. Emma smiled and pushed herself off of the doorframe to walk further into the nursery.   
  
“Just a bit,” Emma replied quietly as not to wake the now sleeping baby. “Are you coming back to bed soon?”                    
  
Killian nodded and steadily stood up to put Hope back in her crib. Emma let herself hover over the crib for a minute longer and dotingly watched Hope’s chest rise and fall, before tearing her exhausted eyes away from the beautiful sight.   
  
“I love you, my Swan,” Killian whispered into Emma’s hair.   
  
“I love you too, Killian."


End file.
